List of cameos
. This is one of the many cameos within the ''Kirby series.]] In many ''Kirby'' games, there are references to other video games created by Nintendo. Sometimes in non-''Kirby'' games by Nintendo, Kirby (or something that's part of the Kirby series) can be seen. Below is a list of cameos that are thought to relate to the Kirby series. Inside the Kirby series ''Kirby's Dream Land * Lololo & Lalala are based on Lolo and Lala from the ''Adventures of Lolo/Eggerland series. * The boxes that Chuckie and Hurly hide in resembles the ? Blocks from the Super Mario Bros. series. *In addition, some of the enemies appear similar to various Mario enemies such as: Blipper, Squishy, and Booler who resemble Cheep Cheep, Blooper, and Boo respectively. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *In the Japanese version of ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, the female Gooey lookalike's role was instead filled by a little human girl named Chao. She was the star of the Japan only Famicom Disk System text adventure game Yūyūki. The image seen on the Sound Test screen, is a recreation of a scene from Yūyūki and Chao can be seen playing the piano in the background. Chao also appears in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby Super Star and its remake have the largest number of references to other Nintendo games in the series. These range from obscure to well-known. Because Anti-Kirby appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, the developers working on Kirby Super Star wanted to return the favor by including not just The Legend of Zelda cameos, but other Nintendo cameos as well.[http://kirby.nintendo.com/sneakpeek/ Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition website] * Kirby's hats for the Sword and Bomb ability look similar to Link's hat from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, especially the former. The sword Kirby wields even resembles Link's Master Sword, and Kirby can use the Sword Beam when at full health like Link. * In the credits for Revenge of the King, a Mario statue appears at the end of the credits. * Many characters from the Mario series appear in the audiences of the battle against King Dedede in Spring Breeze and the Megaton Punch sub-game. Mario, Luigi, and Toad, (Peach and Wario are also included in the remake) can be found on either side of the audience when fighting Dedede, and Birdo, along with Mario, Luigi, and Toad, can also be found in the Megaton Punch audience. *Rare formations of the Stone ability include: ** A golden statue of Samus Aran ** A golden statue of Mario ** A Brick Block (from Super Mario Bros.) ** A golden block with the HAL Laboratory logo on it. * In Revenge of the King, in Illusion Islands, there is a secret room with star blocks that spells out HAL. This is similar to a hidden room in Kirby's Adventure, though it was excised out of the remake. * The missiles that Kabula shoots, and, to a lesser extent, Kabula herself, resemble Banzai Bills from the Super Mario Bros. series. * Moto Shotzo bears a striking resemblance to the player's tank in "Trax," an obscure game produced by HAL for the Game Boy. * In The Great Cave Offensive, the following items are references to different Nintendo games: ** Phanto Mask: Super Mario Bros. 2 ** Mr. Saturn: EarthBound series ** Bucket: Mario and Wario (Japan-only release) ** Koopa Shell: Super Mario series ** Pegasus' Wing: Kid Icarus ** Falcon Helmet: F-Zero series ** Screw Attack: Metroid series ** Kong Barrel: Donkey Kong series ** Triforce: Legend of Zelda series ** Gold Watering Can: Animal Crossing series ** Falchion: Fire Emblem ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Multiple characters that Kirby meets in this game originate from other Nintendo games. They all give Kirby Heart Stars and, coincidentally, all appear in pairs. * Chao and her friend Goku from ''Yūyūki appear in Stage 4 of Grass Land. Goku has gotten lost in the nearby cave and in order to get their Heart Star, Kirby must reunite Goku with Chao. This is Chao's second appearance in a Kirby game, she also appeared in the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Donbe and Hikari from the game Shin Onigashima appear in Stage 4 of Sand Canyon. Donbe must be reunited with Hikari to get their Heart Star. * R.O.B. and his creator, Professor Hector, are seen in Stage 6 of Sand Canyon. Hector entrusts Kirby with the task of finding, and then reconstructing R.O.B. * Samus Aran and Metroids can be seen in the Stage 2 of Iceberg. As a reference to the Metroid series, the Metroids thrive inside volcanic regions and have a weakness of ice. Upon completing the task of wiping out all the Metroids, Samus is seen without her helmet. * The enemy Pacto is a reference to Namco's mascot PAC-MAN. * Hibanamodoki bears a resemblance to the Fire Flower in the Super Mario series. Kirby: Canvas Curse * Paint Roller has a chance of drawing a Triforce from The Legend of Zelda, a GameCube and the symbol of Super Smash Bros.. There is also a bow tie on a single strand of hair, which could be a reference to Mr. Saturn from the EarthBound series. * On the top screen of World Select, the world number (e.g.: World 6) is vertical, and the name of the level (e.g.: Omarine Zone) is placed horizontally in a Super Smash Bros.-esque style. ''Kirby Mass Attack * A boss from ''Trax makes a cameo appearance in the sub-game Kirby Quest. One of Kirby's "awesome" attacks involves him riding a Moto Shotzo while being chased by the boss. This implies that Moto Shotzo is based on and draws inspiration from Trax. * Lololo, Lalala, and Blocky appear together as a boss in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball. Three rows of pink buttons with hearts drawn on them are used as defense for the Lololo and Lalala; if the player hits all the buttons, a Treasure Chest will fall down—which will give Kirby a key when he hits it. All of this is heavily based upon the Adventures of Lolo series, and implies that the three characters are based on and draw inspiration from that series. * Escargoon, Chef Shiitake, and the NME Salesman all make cameos in Kirby Mass Attack. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Stone Kirby can once again take the forms of a Brick Block from the ''Super Mario series and a golden block engraved with the HAL logo. *Archer Kirby's Camouflage technique can allow him to hide behind an image of the HAL logo. *Circus Kirby's Balloon Pop Art attack can allow him to create a balloon sculpture of the HAL logo. *Sword Kirby's Sky Energy Sword has him lift the sword and fire a beam. This move is likely based off of the Skyward Strike attack from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot *Qbby from ''BOXBOY! (a puzzle platformer developed by HAL Laboratory) appears as a rare sticker obtained in Stage 7 of Rhythm Route. Cameos of Kirby himself (and elements thereof) ''Arcana'' (Super Nintendo, 1992) During the opening cutscene of the game, two Kirbys can be seen among a crowd of warriors. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Game Boy, 1993) There is an enemy called Anti-Kirby. It looks, is based on, and behaves greatly like Kirby. It also appears in the game's Game Boy Color remake, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX. Kirby Awakening.png|Anti-Kirby in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Kirby Awakening DX.png|Anti-Kirby in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX ''Stunt Race FX'' (Super Nintendo, 1994) Billboards with images of Kirby appear in some racetracks. The image appears to be based on artwork from Kirby's Adventure. Kirby Stunt Race FX.png|Kirby appears on a billboard in Stunt Race FX. Kirby Stunt Race FX 2.png ''EarthBound'' (Super Nintendo, 1995) Kirby appears as the cursor in the hidden debug mode. This can only be found by hacking the game. ''Picross Volume 3'' (Super Nintendo, 1999) In this puzzle game the player must solve puzzles to create pictures. The following Kirby characters appear as pictures: Rocky, Walky, Gordo, Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble, Poppy Bros. Jr., Chilly, Mr. Frosty, Jukid, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kirby himself. Beam Kirby, Fire Kirby, and Sword Kirby appear in the background. ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (Nintendo 64, 2001) When the player connects their Pokémon Gold, Silver, or Crystal Game Boy games up to the Nintendo 64 after collecting an NES or SNES in game to decorate the main character's room, he/she can view the room in 3D and the consoles show random pictures of games for that system. The NES can show Kirby fighting Whispy Woods in Kirby's Adventure, and the SNES shows Kirby fighting Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) In the area Yoshi Theater, there are four posters, each portraying a movie (presumably) playing in that theater. One of the posters is for a movie titled, Kirby Story. Its poster depicts Kirby riding a Warp Star. Three golden stars are pictured around him. ''Donkey Konga'' series (Nintendo GameCube, 2003-2005) One of the songs in Donkey Konga, titled "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!," is a longer version of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'s dub theme song "Kirby, Kirby, Kirby." Another song in Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku, titled "Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izuumi no Monogatari," is a track from Kirby's Adventure. In Donkey Konga, the player can purchase a Kirby sound set for the bongo controller, which changes the bongos' sounds to ones from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: The left drum makes the sound of Kirby picking up an item, the right drum makes the sound of Kirby's Spark ability, and clapping makes the sound of Kirby's inhale. This sound set can be used in Donkey Konga 2 and Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku if it is purchased in Donkey Konga and saved to the memory card. ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (Nintendo DS, 2004) One of the songs is titled Hoshi no Kirby Medley. It contains the tracks Green Greens, Nature/Forest Area, and the long version of Kirby Dance. ''Pokémon Diamond'', ''Pearl'', and ''Platinum'' versions (Nintendo DS, 2007-2009) In the Lost Tower, a Roughneck named Kirby uses a Cleffa, a round, pink Pokémon that somewhat resembles Kirby. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (film) (2009) At one point during the credits, a cheeseburger faces the screen (showing the circular shape of the bun) and sprouts arms (which are pickle slices) and feet (which are tomato slices). It begins dancing in a similar fashion to the Kirby Dance. ''Face Raiders'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2011) One animation on the title/saving screen shows three enemies from the game performing the Kirby Dance from Castle Lololo. There's another animation in that game which resembles the Kirby Dance to a lesser extent. ''MAD'' (TV series) (2010-2013) In a sketch entitled "Kirby's Star Tours," Kirby was giving away Hollywood star tours in which people get to ride on Warp Stars, but the Warp Stars get too fast and they land in random places. It starts off when a fake star tour was trying to get a little girl to go see Zac Efron's house, but then she goes on Kirby's Warp Star to go see Zac Efron's house, but instead she lands in Float Islands and asks "Zac Efron lives here?" It also shows Kirby getting on a Warp Star in Stage 2 of Vegetable Valley. It ends with a boy in front of Whispy Woods stating that the iconic tree isn't James Franco, in which Whispy angrily spits out apples the way he did in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Before that, the announcer says "We knew what you meant, but how else were we going to get your money?" In another MAD sketch, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus," Kirby befriends Pit as one of the unpopular kids. He burps out a Waddle Dee and was used as a dodge ball. The Super Smash Bros. series was also referenced. Kirby's_Star_Tours.png|Kirby in "Kirby's Star Tours" Kirby MAD.png|Kirby in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus" [[wikipedia:Freakyforms:_Your_Creations,_Alive!|''Freakyforms Deluxe: Your Creations, Alive!]] (Nintendo 3DS, 2012) The "childish" voice players can give to their formees give them a baby-like voice similar to Kirby. They also can make formees look like Kirby. [[wikipedia:StreetPass_Mii_Plaza|''StreetPass Mii Plaza]] (Nintendo 3DS, 2013) Upon acquiring or spending a Plaza Ticket, a remix of the Kirby 1UP sound effect will play. Additionally, the player can dress his/her Mii character in the following hats: Kirby Hat, Waddle Dee Hat, King Dedede Hat, Epic Kirby Hat, Prince Fluff Hat, and Meta Knight's Mask. In the Puzzle Swap game, the player can collect puzzle pieces to complete an array of Kirby-themed panels. These panels include "Kirby's Dream Land," which borrows art assets from Kirby's Return to Dream Land; "Kirby's Return to Dream Land;" "Kirby's 20th Anniversary," which borrows assets from Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and Kirby Super Star Ultra; "Kirby: Triple Deluxe;" "Kirby Fighters Deluxe/Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe;" and "Kirby: Planet Robobot." [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robot_Chicken Robot Chicken] (TV series, 2005-present) Kirby appears in the "Kirby's Secret Problem" sketch in Robot Chicken's sixth season. In it, Yoshi is telling Kirby how he ate an excessive amount of fruits. Kirby retorts by saying he inhaled twenty enemies, saying he's thankful he exhaled most of them. Yoshi compares this to bulimic behavior, causing Kirby to hang up, annoyed. After this, Kirby vomits up a Waddle Dee who proceeds to tell him that he has a problem. ''Mario Kart 8'' (Wii U, 2014) The Kirby amiibo figure allows the player's Mii character to wear a Kirby-inspired costume: The helmet has goggles with star-shaped lenses, Kirby's arms, and Kirby's face and feet on the back; the player also wears a pink suit with the Kirby logo on the back and yellow gloves with a star on each. This costume also appears in the game's remake, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where it is unlocked in the same way. ''One Piece: Super Grand Battle X'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2014) If the player scans a Kirby amiibo figure, Chopper, one of the protagonists of the series, will wear Kirby-themed clothing. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BoxBoy! BOXBOY!] (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) An image of Kirby is formed by the objects Qbby is tasked with collecting in Score Attack, Stage 6. ''Super Mario Maker'' (Wii U, 2015) If the player scans a Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight amiibo figure, the player gains a Mystery Mushroom item that gives Mario the appearance of the figure scanned. Each character has a different pose and sound effects. These costumes do not appear in Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS as the Mystery Mushroom is exclusive to the Wii U version. SMM Kirby.jpg|Kirby costume SMM King Dedede.jpg|King Dedede costume SMM Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight costume ''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) If the player scans a Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight amiibo figure, a Chibi-Robo figure based off of the scanned character will become available in the Chibi-Capsule vending machine. The Kirby Pose appears to be based off of Kirby's appearance in Kirby: Triple Deluxe's box art while the King Dedede Pose and Meta Knight Pose are based off of their respective amiibo figures. ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' and ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS; 2015, 2017) If the player scans a Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, or Waddle Dee amiibo figure, Yoshi takes on the appearance of the figure scanned. The Waddle Dee amiibo figure is only compatible with Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. YWW_Kirby.jpg|Kirby Yoshi YWW_King_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede Yoshi YWW_Meta_Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Yoshi P&YWW_amiibo.png|Waddle Dee Yoshi [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade] (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) The player can catch Kirby-themed badges in badge catchers that can be used to decorate the Nintendo 3DS's home page. These include traditional badges and special launcher badges, which replace standard software launchers. Traditional badges come in two categories: the Kirby: Triple Deluxe series and the Kirby Keychain Series. The former series is composed of Kirby: Triple Deluxe promotional artwork, while the latter series is composed of sprites used in Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains. Launcher badges include: No Stinking Badges!.png|Completed Kirby: Triple Deluxe badge sets We Don't Need.png|Completed Kirby Keychain Series badge sets NBA_KDL2,_3,_AM.png|Kirby Keychain Series badge catchers (Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) NBA_KSSU_KMA.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Keychain Series badge catchers (Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby Mass Attack) To celebrate Kirby: Planet Robobot's North American release, Arcade Bunny set a temporary rule for the Miiverse Gallery: From June 9, 2016 to June 16, 2016, he would only feature posts that had a robotic theme. This week also marked the debut of the Kirby Super Star badge set. [https://miitomo.com/en/ Miitomo] (iOS/Android, 2016) The player can obtain Kirby-themed outfits for his/her Mii to wear. K Miitomo 2.png|''Kirby''-themed outfits K Miitomo 3.PNG|''Kirby''-themed outfits ''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2016) If the player scans the Kirby amiibo figure, he/she will unlock a Kirby-themed purse accessory. [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/bbpj/index.html Picross 3D Round 2] (Nintendo 3DS, 2016) If the player scans a Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight amiibo figure, he/she will unlock puzzles that take the form of the scanned character when completed. [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/dl/kckj/ Bye-Bye BOXBOY!] (Nintendo 3DS, 2017) If the player scans a Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, or Waddle Dee amiibo figure, Qbby takes on the appearance of the character. While wearing these costumes, the boxes he produces take on the appearance of Star Blocks. Other ''SimCity'' (Super Famicom, 1991) In one of the Dr. Wright city status screens, Meta Knight can be seen. He does not appear in the SNES port of the game. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (Game Boy, 1992) Gordos appear in certain levels of Super Mario Land 2 (this may be because Super Mario Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land both came out in 1992), under the name Unibō. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Game Boy, 1993) An enemy called Sea Urchin appears in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and its remake, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX. It is based off of Gordo. Sea Urchin.png|Sea Urchins in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Sea Urchin DX.png|Sea Urchins in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX ''Densetsu no Stafy'' (Game Boy Advance, 2002, Japan only) There are invincible enemies that resemble Gordo. ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game'' (PlayStation Network/XBox Live Arcade, 2010) When Kim Pine (a playable character) exits after beating a level, she uses what looks like a smiling Warp Star and rides it just like Kirby does. ''MAD'' (TV series) (2010-2013) Kracko appears in the "Koopa Troopa, Gutsman, and Kracko" sketch of MAD. [http://skullgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Skullgirls Skullgirls] series (PlayStation Network/Xbox Live Arcade/Steam) (2012-2015) The character Big Band has an alternate costume based off King Dedede. ''Splatoon'' (Wii U, 2015) The urchin-like creatures in the arcade game Squidball bear a striking resemblance to Gordo. ''Super Mario Maker'' and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS; 2015, 2016) When the level theme is changed to Super Mario World and the environment is set Underwater, a Spike Trap takes the form of a Sea Urchin from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening; the appearance of Sea Urchin is inspired by Gordo. ''Star Fox Zero — The Battle Begins'' (animated short, 2016) Slippy Toad reads a Nintendo Magazine. The names Floria, Aqualiss, Mecheye, and Halfmoon appear on the magazine's cover. These are direct references to the four planets of the same names in Kirby Super Star's Milky Way Wishes sub-game. References ja:ゲストキャラクター一覧 Category:List Category:Articles with non-canonical information